second view
by Riminischatzi
Summary: I've read the official past from Yuri and Boris. (written by Takao Aoki) And then there it says : "... Boris came out of the same environment.." And i thought about what his past would be like... i hope it's not all to sad.


Second view (Head Canon)

 _(japanische Namen: Yuriy=Tala; Boris=Bryan)_

W **inter 1999**  
Der Schnee glitzerte auf den Dächern, als dunkle Wolken schnell vorüber zogen.  
Hohe, schwarze Tannen standen auf jeder Seite der Abtei und bildeten einen dunklen Rahmen. Es war erdrückend still und das Einzige was sich vernehmen ließ war das tiefe Seufzen des Windes durch das alte Gemäuer.  
Im Trainingsraum der geistlichen Unterbringung waren hunderte von Jungen wie wild am  
beybladen. Sie schwitzten vor Anstrengung, trotz der vorhandenen Minusgrade.  
Man konnte aus jeder Ecke des Distriktes Kampfschreie und Siegesgeheul vernehmen.

Meine Schritte führten mich weiter hindurch zu meinem Freund und Team Kapitän.  
Er bestritt gerade sein bereits 9. Match heute.  
Als ich gerade ankam, holte Walborg zu seinem letzten und alles vernichtenden Schlag aus.  
Die Einzelteile des Beyblade rieselten auf die Arena hinunter und hinterließen einen bedauerlichen Anblick der Zerstörungswut meines Anführers.  
Aber so waren wir es schon immer gelehrt worden: „Kein Mitleid".  
Mitleid war das Letzte was man suchte wenn man an einem Ort wie diesem landete.  
Das Schicksal hatte jedem einzelnen hier arg mitgespielt und alles worum man sich hier bemühte waren Stärke, Selbstbewusstsein, Mut und Widerstandskraft.  
Man wollte Gewalt über sein Leben erlangen, das einem bisher so unverhohlen übergangen hatte.  
„Was siehst du, Yuriy?" hörte ich mich leise fragen, während ich an dem Besiegten vorüber schritt. Mein Kapitän starrte mit abwesendem Blick in die Ferne.  
„Den Schnee." erwiderte er und sah nachdenklich aus.  
„Achso." antwortete ich kurz.  
Kalte Luft zog durch meine Jackenärmel und mein Atem verpuffte in kleinen Dampfwolken in der Dunkelheit, wurde zu Nichts.  
„Schnee ist schön." sagte er wie selbstverständlich, während ich nun neben ihn trat.  
Ich ließ meinen Blick ebenfalls aus einem der hohen Fenster wandern, die viel zu viel Kälte in die alten Mauern ließen. Zustimmend nickte ich leicht und sah anschließend wieder zu Yuriy. Ein gedankenverlorener Blick hatte sich bei ihm manifestiert, ein Gesichtsausdruck den ich nur zu gut bei ihm kannte.  
Er schien wieder einmal in alten Erinnerungen fest zu stecken, Denkwürdigkeiten die ich am liebsten aus meinem Gedächtnis heraus löschen würde.

Damals, ich war wohl kaum älter als Yuriy zu der Zeit,  
hatte meine Familie nicht viel zu bieten.  
Ein kleines baufälliges Haus, in das es ständig rein regnete und dessen Böden morsch und feucht waren. Im Winter war es so kalt, dass der Kamin es nicht schaffte einen ganzen Raum zu beheizen, weshalb man Wochen direkt davor verbringen musste.  
Mein Vater war aufgrund eines Unfalls arbeitsunfähig geworden, bekam aber kein Geld.  
Meine Mutter hatte einen kleinen Nebenverdienst als Blumenhändlerin auf der Strasse, und die Leute kauften gern bei ihr, denn sie war bildschön.  
Das Leben war hart und es reichte uns nur sehr knapp, aber wir hatten uns.  
Und das war alles was ich brauchte.  
Eines Tages, es war mal wieder einer dieser kalten Wintertage, da lag ich vor dem Kamin.  
Ich hatte nasse Schuhe, durchtränkt von Schnee und Schmelzwasser, darum ließ ich sie vor dem offenen Feuer trocknen. Meine feuchten, dreckigen Socken behielt ich an und zog meine Beine ganz fest an meinen Körper um nicht zu frieren, als ich von draussen Stimmen hörte.  
Meine Eltern schienen sich zu streiten. Als mein Vater zur Tür hereinstürmte sah er mich an. Eine Mischung aus Elend und Bedauern lag auf seinem Gesicht, bevor er seine Axt nahm und in den Wald, Feuerholz sammeln ging.  
Kurz darauf kam meine Mutter hinein. Sie sah ebenfalls gequält aus, allerdings nicht auf so eine massive Art und Weise wie mein Vater.  
Sie kniete sich zu mir hinunter und sagte:  
„Weißt du was, Boris? Du bekommst bald eine kleine Schwester! Wie findest du das?"  
Ich musste einen Moment überlegen was sie meinte. Dann aber, langsam, keimte Freude in mir auf. Natürlich war ich froh, das hieß ich würde bald nicht mehr so alleine sein wie zuvor.  
Und dann hätte ich jemanden gehabt zum spielen, jemanden der jung war, wie ich.  
Ich umarmte sie fest und ich erinnere mich, dass sie weinte.  
Einige Zeit später, es war gerade Frühling geworden, da wurde meine Mutter sehr krank.  
Meine Eltern hatten sich in letzter Zeit immer häufiger gestritten, immer lauter angeschrien und oft tagelang nicht miteinander geredet.  
Es gäbe keinen Platz für einen weiteren Esser, hatte mein Vater immer gerufen.  
Plötzlich bekam Mutter mit einem Mal sehr hohes Fieber.  
Die Arztkosten waren für uns zu hoch und so starb sie noch vor der Geburt des Kindes.  
Mein Papa verkraftete das nicht, und gab mich noch am selben Tag in ein Kinderheim.  
Lange hielt ich es da aber nicht aus.  
Dort wollte ich nicht bleiben, ich hatte ein Heim!, einen Ort an den ich hin gehörte.  
Also brach ich aus und rannte zurück nach Hause.  
Es hatte geschneit.  
Der Boden war hart und gefroren als ich zu unserem Haus rannte.  
Als ich anklopfte, machte niemand auf. Ich rief aber niemand antwortete.  
Also suchte ich im Garten unter einem der Blumentöpfe meiner Mutter nach dem Ersatzschlüssel. Von innen steckte der Schlüssel meines Vaters.  
Ich betrat die Tür mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch. Auf mein erneutes Rufen kam keine Antwort. Ich durchsuchte das kalte Wohnzimmer, die Küche, das Bad.  
Zum Schluss stieg ich langsam die Treppe hoch, um auf den Dachboden zu gehen.

Die Dielen knirschten unter meinen Sohlen und die Luft roch… anders.  
Millimeter für Millimeter öffnete ich die knarrende Dachbodentür und  
mein Herz knallte gegen meinen Brustkorb.  
Mein Vater hatte sich erhängt.  
Mehr erkannte ich nicht, so schnell wie ich die Treppe wieder herunter rannte und draussen  
vor der Tür in den Schnee fiel.  
Kurze Zeit später lernte ich Yuriy kennen. Er brachte mir bei was ich wissen musste, um auf der Strasse zu überleben.  
Diebstahl war bei uns an der Tagesordnung. Und unter jenen Umständen sind wir dann auch kurzerhand zu Valkov gelangt, der uns aus unseren kläglichen Verhältnissen half.  
Das gemeinsame Schicksal und Vertrauen schweißte uns von nun an zu Freunden zusammen.  
Es gibt keinen Tag in meinem Leben, an den ich mich erinnern kann, an dem ich nicht froh gewesen wäre Yuriy begegnet zu sein.  
Und jetzt waren wir hier, hatten die Möglichkeit unsere Existenz mit eigenen Händen aufzubauen. Dafür war ich sehr dankbar.  
Ich schaute erneut zu Yuriy. Diesmal wollte ich wissen, was er wirklich sah.  
„Was siehst du, Yuriy?" fragte ich ihn genau die selbe Erkundung wie zuvor.  
Nach einem weiteren Augenblick der Überlegung dreht er sich lächelnd zu mir und erwiderte:  
„Die Zukunft."  
Ich hatte voll und ganz verstanden.  
„… hab ich recht?"  
Nach allem was wir bereits zusammen durchgemacht hatten, und im Vergleich zu dieser Hürde, würden wir auch den größten Stein meistern, den man uns in den Weg legte.  
Ich nickte wieder und schaute in den Himmel, welcher sich langsam aufzuklären schien.

Idee & Text © Riminischatzi  
Boris, Yuriy © Takao Aoki


End file.
